candyboxfandomcom-20200214-history
Computer
The computer tab is unlocked after defeating the developper. It allows the player to add "bugs" to the game that are essentially cheats. The bugs each cost a certain number of lollipops to purchase and have a range of random effects for each level. The cost of each bug is listed in millions of lolipops (1 mlp equals 1 million lolipops). For clarity, I'll also be using the notation of blp (billion lollipops) and tlp (trillion lollipos). Bug Level 1 - 1 mlp Possible bug results: You're awarded 1-3 chocolate bars Nothing happens Bug Level 2 - 10 mlp Possible bug results: Increase the production limit of your lollipop farm - Raises the limit to 10,000 lollipops per second - Only lasts until you next load your game, however, if you activate the bug again, you do not need to replant the lollipops Awarded a random amount of candy -Not sure of the range. I've seen as low as 3 million and as high as 48 million Pick up all the candies that you threw on the floor Bug Level 3 - 100 mlp Possible bug results: Your sword gains 1 level Your sword loses 3 levels Multiply your current number of candies by 3 -This bug is critical in getting the high level bugs. You'll need to start with a few million candies (I usually started at about 30 million) and then multiply a bunch of times. Then use the candy converter to switch them to lollipops Nothing happens Bug Level 4 - 1 blp Possible bug results: Nothing happens. This is a "fake bug" so there's no reason to purchase it Bug Level 5 - 10 blp Possible bug results: Everyone becomes a pony. - This changes everyone's (including your) art to be PON. I haven't noticed any other effect - Only lasts until you next load the game Bug Level 6 - 100 blp There is no bug level 6, but it will appear in the list once you have 100 blp Bug Level 7 - 1 tlp There is no bug level 7, but it will appear in the list once you have 1 tlp Bug Level 8 - 10 tlp Once you have 10 trillion lollipops, you will unlock the bug factory. This gives you a bunch of options to mess around with. None of these options cost any lollipops to activate. Randomize... - Everything in the randomize section does just that. Whatever button you click, it will set that value to a random number Add a bug... - Everything under this section (except for PURE RANDOM) is temporary - Background color randomly cycles the background color - Text color randomly cycles the text color - Text size randomly cycles the text size - Add a tab adds a new tab to the top. Doing this will prevent you from clicking on any of the tabs. Each tab has a different name. - Edit everything lets you change the text of everything on screen. As with Add tab, this will severely limit your ability to play the game. - PURE RANDOM will randomize everything in the game. This is incredibly dangerous and saving after using it is not recommended.